


Where've you been?

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Deadpool is a weirdo, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, but I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a violent run in, that could've been avoided, Peter Parker, a.k.a Spiderman has found himself in the care of the masked mercenary Deadpool. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where've you been?

It was a cool, crisp night in New York City. Spiderman swung happily from building to building from his webs, patrolling the area. He had been this route a million times before, swung from webs just like these ones, on nights similar to this one, but tonight felt different. Tonight was odd. Off. It wasn't his spidey-senses, he definitely turned off the toaster this morning when he left for school, he knew he had finished his essay that was due Monday, so what was it? What was plaguing the mind of the amazing, fantastic, incredible Spiderman? He crossed onto Broadway St., narrowly missing a sharp pipe that almost caught him on the torso. He turned the corner, following after a suspicious looking van driving west towards, what he had come to know as, a villain hot spot for trading information. It was just a normal night club, very popular as well, making it the perfect place for trading information on the down-low. He followed suit, pulling onto the taller building beside the night club building, peering down at the black van. Three burly men carried a medium sized box into the front door, slipping something to the bouncer. He needed in, but how? He couldn't go in as Spiderman, he would surely be fought and he didn't know how many of his enemies were sat inside that club at the moment. He couldn't go in as Peter Parker, he's too young. He opted for the back window on the second floor, then silently crept in without drawing attention to himself.

~~~

Spiderman heaved heavily, coughing up blood in the process. He must've had a few broken ribs, and he hoped to god he didn't puncture a lung. He hoped that maybe this suit, of a hundred he lost, could be saved but based on the smouldering pain of burning spandex on skin he didn't think it would be so lucky. He managed to get himself onto the nearest building he could find and he collapsed. Peter was struggling to breathe and see, the night sky was fading as he was pushed to the brink of consciousness. At least the gun shots had stopped. Maybe the shoot off had finished, the one that Peter started. He had realized immediately what he had done when he did it. He had started an attack, a full-fledged assault in public, that didn't need to go down. It was a drug money transfer, not as serious, but he didn't realize how many were in there. He was outnumbered, but managed to weaken their defended until NYPD showed up, where he truly put his life on the line to save them. He winced, thinking about Aunt May, my god, he was all she had left. Now, he was leaving her. He thought about Mary Jane, man, he was leaving her too. His best friends, everyone he loved, he was leaving them because of a foolish decision he had made, not by the will of somebody else, but because he was too confident in his abilities. Just as the young hero finally slipped into full unconsciousness, he felt hands grip at his sides, and suddenly he was lifted from the ground, and everything went black.

~~~

Peter woke up groggily, light shyly peering through the window directly onto his face. He stretched out, only to be stopped by a deep pain all over the right side of his body. Thats when he remembered what happened, and he reached up to touch his face, when he realized that his mask was still on, and that this was not his bedroom. He shot out of bed, faster than he should've because his ankles immediately buckled under his weight. He used his last bit of strength to pull himself back onto the bed. He didn't recognize anything. The smell, the bed, the room, this apartment, nothing. He cautiously stuck to the wall, using the bedside table and door handle to hold himself up, pain coursing through his entire body. He brought the door open slowly, peering through the crack, really not knowing what to expect. 

And certainly the very last thing he would expect to see would have to be Deadpool. 

"Deadpool! What am I doing here?" Peter screamed, jumping up onto the wall. The merc turned slowly around, facing the young hero, "Whats a man gotta do to get some gratitude around here? It's always 'Deadpool! What am I doing in your bed?!' or 'Deadpool, why did you kidnap me?!', never 'Oh Deadpool! You're so handsome and heroic! Thank you so much for saving my ass!' Peter was very confused, but his spidey-senses were almost non-existent at the moment so he decided it was okay to let his guard down a little. 

"This is.. your apartment?" 

"Yup."

"How-How long have I been asleep?" 

Deadpool put a finger to his lips, thinking. "I don't know, two and a half days maybe?" Peter was shocked, but it was then that he noticed his wounds were mostly bandaged and looked fairly clean. He limped over to a chair in the living room across from Wade, "I need to sit down. Deadpo-"

"Wade."

"What?" 

"It's Wade. Wade Wilson. That's my name."

"Oh, Wade, than..." The merc's real name was foreign on his tongue, but he thought that he suited it. "Thank you for taking care of me, really, and letting me crash at your place." Deadpool winked at him through the mask which, in Peter's mind, was impossible but Wade seemed to do a lot of outrageous things that Peter didn't understand. "Don't mention it, Baby Boy." Peter stood up from his seat, “I have to go, my aunt will worry.” He took a step and buckled to the ground again, Wade catching him before he could help himselve. “Nuh-uh, Spider-Boy, you’re not going anywhere! Not with a body like that.” Wade picked him up and put him back on the couch. “I will let you phone your aunt, you can use my phone, I will take you home later today. If anybody phones me…” he handed the younger man his phone, “Well- uh, just don’t pick up. Might be a booty call, y’know?” Peter dialled the number and scoffed, “Uh no, actually, I don’t.”   
~~~

Peter convinced his aunt that he was fine, he just forgot to check in and that he was staying at a friends. He got off the phone and handed it to the mercenary on the adjacent couch. “You-you still live at home?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow. “Yeah, so?” 

“How old are you, man?”

“I’m- None of your business!” Peter exclaimed defensively, voice cracking a little. Way to prove your point, Pete. “It is my business! I’ve been after your sweet ass for a long time, Spidey, and I don’t want all my efforts in vein!” Peter stopped dead, what did he just say? What just happened? Wade, after him? “Even though I’m not a minor and I am of age, I’m just gonna ignore what you just said because you’re never getting in my pants, Wade.”

“Oh COME OOOONNN!!!” Wade moaned, slinking down in the couch. “At least tell me a bit about ‘cha!” Peter was uncomfortable, yes, but Wade had made him feel somewhat comfortable, he didn’t seem as threatening as he had when Peter had been trying to capture him, or subdue him. “I’m nineteen, going to college out here. I cant really afford my own place cause, you know, student loans.” He edged a little further into the couch, trying to disappear from Deadpool’s gaze. “Wow, a little younger than expected but I can work with this.” He smiled and got up. “Want anything? Like-“ He opened his freezer and started sorting through, “Pizza, chimi-changas, pizza, burritos, oh and hey! Look! More pizza!” Peter put a hand on his grumbling stomach, “Uh, how about burritos?” Wade nodded “Good choice, good choice!” He took them out of their packages and began nuking them in the microwave on high. Peter could hear him mumbling to himself as he got out a beer for himself, and then he turned to Peter, “I know you’re a young’en and all, but care for a brewsky?” Peter nodded, catching it the beer the merc through at him. “This would really hit the spot now, holy shit!” he rolled up his mask to below his nose, chugging his drink. The merc took the two burritos out from the microwave, handing one to Peter. "Uh, any plates?"

"What're plates?" Wade asked jokingly, "Don't have any." Peter just shrugged and dug in, "Thanks again." He finished up and turned to Deadpool flipping through channels. "Is it true? What you said about liking me?" This time he really took a look at Wade's defined jaw and scares. They looked painful, but didn't put him off at all. He pitied the merc to a certain degree, and he pitied him even more after he answered his question, "Yeah, I do." he smiled, "When I started getting better, and we patrolled together a little more with the Avengers, I really took a liking to you. You were the only one that was nice to me, and you're hot as hell! Have you seen your ass in that suit? My god!" Peter rolled his eyes, "But yeah, I mean, Mr. Rogers is pretty hot as well but he's kind of a dick, man." He smiled at the younger of the two, making Peter blush a little. Nobody had ever talked to him like that, and Wade of all people, really attractive, dangerous Wade was the one talking. He quickly stood up, careful to not put too much weight on his weak side, "Gotta go, thanks again, I will just call for a cab or something-" he tripped over the carpet and fell onto Wades lap, he adjusted himself so that he was straddling the mask merc in order to get off, but Wade grabbed his hips and pulled him in, "Wade! Let me go!" 

"Oooh, hot, I like it!" He purred, "Just let nature take its course, man, all I'm asking!" After a minute of struggling, Peter realized he wasn't strong enough yet to wiggle out of Wade's grip and just went limp a little. "I don't like you like that, Wade." he exclaimed right in Wades face, "I've never even seen your face! I don't know who you are." Wade let go of his hips and placed him aside. "Yeah well, like you would like me anyway if you saw my face." he smiled, "You'd be revolted, everybody is. I may have good looks, smarts, wit, and rippling muscles but apparently thats not enough for everybody!" he laughs, hands in the air like he's surrendering. He grabs his keys for his car and heads over to Spidey, rapping an arm around his waste to help him stand up. "Here, Spidey, lets go." Peter put his weight onto Wade, who put one of his jacket on Peters shoulders, obviously to hide him from strangers who might look and recognize Spidey. 

The drive was pretty uneventful, other than Wade cracking lame jokes the whole way to Peters house, almost missing the street. They pulled up to Peter's house, where he put the sweater around his body again and turned to Deadpool, "Thanks, Wade. I'll give this to you next time?" he said motioning to the jacket, "Wow, a next time? I like it. Sounds sexy, your house or mine?" Peter rolled his eyes and bolted out of the car as fast as his injured body could carry him, climbing the wall strenuously to get to his window on the second floor. 'Please god,' he said to himself 'Let there be a next time!' 

~~~

Next week he was lying in bed, barely asleep. All he'd been able to think about was Wade. He had taken a liking to the mercenary and he hated it, he hated it even more when he had woken up Wednesday morning with a certain issue that he blamed Deadpool for, and he hated himself even more for taking care of it whilst thinking about Deadpool. He checked the clocked again, 2:28am. He rolled over, pulling the duvet up to his ears to try and block out the moonlight shining in from his window on the other side of the room. Suddenly, there was a tap on his window, he whipped around fast, almost fully healed from his last big bust. He still had his blanket up against his face, but quickly reached over to grab his mask when he realized who it was. 

The mercenary Wade Wilson, better known as Deadpool. 

He pulled his mask on, and walked over to the window to a widely smiling Deadpool, hanging from the tree outside his window. "Wade!" He whispered loudly, "What're you doing here?!" Wade smiled, slipping in the window. "Good to see you too, baby boy!" he picked up a picture he had knocked down from the window sill and shifted back on his heels, "Its been a week and... you know.. I uh... wanted to see you." Peter was having trouble controlling himself, damn his teenage hormones! He needed to touch Deadpool right now, he needed to hold his hand, or hug him, or kiss him or something, and it was driving Peter mad! 

He reached over and put a hand on Wades face, his thumb trailing his jaw and then to the end of his mask. "I've been thinking about you too. I was gonna visit but college really eats you up." he said, pulling up his other hand to grip the edges of Wades mask. "Woah!" Wade said, pushing Peters hands away, "Gear down, big rig! I know I'm hot and all but thats pushin' it!" Peter slumped down, sitting back on the bed. "Come on, Wade. I'll take off mine!" Wade sighed loudly, "Kids..." he reached up and pulled the suit away from his skin, rolling it over his head to reveal his scarred skin. "Hi," he said, "I'm Wade Wilson." He took a step back, expecting Spiderman to back off, to tell him to leave, to yell at him and call him names but they never came. The younger man walked right over to Deadpool, running fingers across his scarred skin, then embracing him in a hug. 'Who the hell is this kid?' one of his boxes yelled, but Wade shushed them. "Do they hurt?" 

"All the time." Peter's heart broke in half, he felt so bad for the man. He took a step back, pulling his mask off in one fluid motion. "Hi, Wade Wilson. I'm Peter Parker." Deadpools eyes went huge, he then tackled Peter onto the bed hugging him tightly, "Oh no! Jailbait!" Wade laughed, Peter shushing him in case Aunt May woke up. "I'm sorry, you're just really pretty and you look like a fetus, so..." Peter face palmed "Do not!" 

"Do to!" In this light, with Wade laughing at him and him straddling Wade, everything seemed perfect. It also seemed like the perfect opportunity to kiss the mercenary, which he did. Wade couldn't believe what was happening, he was kissing Spiderman, THE Spiderman! No, not Spiderman. Wade was kissing Peter Parker. Peter slid his tongue expertly into Deadpools mouth, which he returned, pulling Peters hips closer to his while the younger man linked his hands on the back of Deadpools head, deepening the kiss. They both pulled away, breathing in each others breaths while they rested their foreheads together. "Peter Parker," Wade enthusiastically stuttered, out of breath, "where have you been all my life?


End file.
